


Tears Will Come (But Those Tears Will Fade)

by orphan_account



Series: false sense of hope (captives come home) [13]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Pregnancy, Rescue Missions, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Swimming with a pregnant Hylian in his arms is more… difficult than Sidon thought it would be.





	Tears Will Come (But Those Tears Will Fade)

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Tears of Fear  
Title from Walking the Wire by Imagine Dragons

Swimming with a pregnant Hylian in his arms is more… difficult than Sidon thought it would be. Zelda is heavy, or at least heavier than Link is. He can’t go underwater, and he has to be very gentle with her to keep her stable and asleep. 

She doesn’t stay asleep.

In fact, when she wakes, she screams loud enough to wake the entire kingdom. Sidon shifts her to one arm with a grunt and covers her mouth with his free hand. “Princess, you must keep quiet. We don’t want to lose you before we’ve even saved you.”

“Saved me?” she nearly shrieks. “You’ve stolen me from the one place I was safe!” In the soft moonlight, Sidon can see tears running down her cheeks. “I don’t know where we are, or why you’ve taken me, or where Link is- Link!” Zelda tries to scramble from Sidon’s arms into the water. She manages to break his grip, swimming a few feet before Sidon catches her again.

Zelda sobs openly now. “H-he’s going to hurt Link, I’m not there to protect him. Sidon, you  _ must _ take me back immediately, Link’s-”

“Safe,” Sidon finishes. “Link’s safe. He’s with Teba, in the air with Buliara and Riju and other warriors.” The princess goes limp in Sidon’s arms. “We’ll meet in the Domain, then come up with a place for you to be safe with your child.”

Zelda leans her head against Sidon’s chest, still crying. “What if they don’t make it? What if-”

Sidon moves her so he’s cradling her again. “They will make it. Teba is the best of the Rito, he will see Link to the Domain safely.” He swims them to a shallower part of the river. “Do you think you could ride on my back now? It would be faster.” 

Zelda sniffles and nods, climbing on and holding tight with all her strength. Sidon can feel hot tears drip onto his back for a few moments more, and then they’re off.

~~~

The Rito are nearly to the Zora Domain when Teba feels something wet in his feathers. Rain? And then he hears the sniff from above. Link.

“Are you alright, Hero?” Teba asks, slowing his flight so they can have a conversation. 

“Zelda,” Link says hoarsely. “I tru-ust Si… Sidon. I’m j-just… scared they… they won’t make i-it.” It’s by far the longest sentence Teba has ever heard the Hylian say - the most he’s ever heard the boy speak in general - but Teba must remain strong. 

“Sidon is swift. They will make it safely.” Teba speeds up again. “Dry your tears, Hero. Soon you’ll be reunited with your princess.”


End file.
